


Just Like Her Daddy

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Just Like Her Daddy

> **Jody** : How’re you guys doing since I left?  
>  **Y/N:**  We’re doing pretty good! Miss having the second set of hands ;)  
>  **Jody** : I miss you guys too!  
>  **Y/N** : Well you should see these two right now! I slipped away to get a shower post diaper change and they’re out cold!  
>  **Jody** : Really?!  
>  **Y/N:**  Well, Savanna is very slowly waking up right now and it’s kind of hilarious. Just like Dean.  
>  **Jody** : Oh man! I can only imagine.  
>  **Y/N** : Hey are you at home right now?  
>  **Jody** : Yeah.  
>  **Y/N** : Okay, I’m going to FaceTime you, just super quiet so you can see this real time ;)

Y/N smiled at Jody and held a finger to her lips as she turned the camera onto Dean and their daughter.

The newborn was stretching her little arms and legs, quiet little grunts escaping her tiny form, but was not quite fully awake.  Next to her, Dean was face down in his pillow, also beginning to stir.

Jody had to work hard not to laugh as she watched father and daughter slowly come out of sleep.

“Savvie.” Y/N gently rubbed the baby’s belly as she continued to stir. “Good morning sleepy head!” Y/N cooed as the baby opened her eyes with a yawn. “Savvie girl are you ready to eat?” She continued to coo, but Savanna’s eyes grew heavy and she snuggled against Dean’s arm.

Dean stirred again at the sound of Y/N’s voice, a grunt like sigh passing his lips.

“Wow, like father like daughter!” Jody whispered with a laugh.

“Oh this has been the last couple of mornings!” Y/N turned the screen to face Jody. “I’m wide awake for some reason and these sleeping beauties are all but in a coma! Which would be fine, except I feel like my boobs are going to explode, so I really, REALLY would like her to wake up.”

“You would think she’d be motivated by food!” Jody laughed a little louder this time.

“Normally, yes, but just like Dean it takes her a bit to get rolling, then she’s all about it!”

When Dean heard his name, he lifted his head from the pillow. “Who’re you talking to?”

“Jody.” Y/N turned the screen to face him.

“Morning sunshine!” Jody laughed as Dean glanced at the phone before pressing his face back into the pillow with a groan.

“See?” Y/N laughed. “Alright, looks like round two of wake up might be a success! I’ll talk to you later!”

“Okay, good luck with those two.” Jody laughed as the call ended.

“What was that all about?” Dean mumbled into his pillow.

“Just showing Jody how you and your mini me take about 10 years to wake up in the morning.”

Dean shifted to his side and glanced down at his daughter before resting a hand on her belly. The infant stretched and yawned again before opening her eyes and turning her attention to him. “‘Mornin’ peanut.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he snuggled her against his side.

Y/N shook her head and  laughed at them as she watched them both doze off once again. Turning the sound of the camera off, she quietly snapped a photo of them and sent it to Jody.

> **Y/N** : Aaaannnd they’re out again!


End file.
